


Best Mess

by calibratingentropy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibratingentropy/pseuds/calibratingentropy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee never makes demands of his matesprit; he asks. And sometimes he asks Tavros to top. Tavros happily complies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting and unanoning from the Kink Meme. Original thread and prompt [here](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/12138.html?thread=24044650#t24044650)

"My bitchtits matesprit. We gonna kick this?"

Gamzee never demanded anything. No orders. Not even simple commands. He _could_ , Tavros knew, and so very well, but he never did. That was for his kismeses, he'd said. No matesprit of Gamzee Makara would hear any commands that he didn't up and _ask_ to be ordered. Tavros had never asked. Maybe someday.

"Aw fuck. This. Mmn, the best feeling, you sliding all full up in me like--fuck--this. So motherfucking goo--nnn." 

Gamzee suggested. He asked, coaxed, and murmured the most lewd little ideas against his ears until Tavros was shivering and shaking with want. Someday, Tavros was pretty sure Gamzee would just talk and talk and talk in that lyrical voice and they'd both end up needing pails without ever touching. He hadn't had the courage to say it out loud. Not yet. 

"Beautifu--ohfuck. You're knowing exactly where all these best spots are all full up in me. God, Tav--all these wicked intense feelings. You're the best at this. No other motherfucker. Just you."

Tavros had long since given up trying to say that wasn't true, because Gamzee was always full of praise and he always _meant_ it, heart and soul. That was how it was. Gamzee never complained when he stuttered or stumbled or hesitated. Even when he froze and had to pull back, he'd just wait with a smoldering look and a patient smile that said, "we've got all the time in the world, bro. Go at your own sweet pace." 

"Taaaavr--Tav--fuckfuck. Tavros, can you feel it? Feel all the hearts you're making my fingers up and draw all over you. Fuck. Tav-- You're singing. Kicking back the wicked melodies. Motherfucking harmonies. Singing with me 'fuck, oh please.' Fuck yes. _Please._ "

And Tavros loved it. If he had to make a list of everything he loved it would take all night, but it was those things he was sure would be near the top. No pressure or judgement, and he could stretch his wings and take flight under the encouragement his matesprit gave. The first time Gamzee had asked--"Would you fuck me? Been aching with the wanting and kicking some mean curiosity."-- he'd been so shocked he couldn't even speak. It was unheard of. But Gamzee had been serious and sweet and gentle and talked him all the way through it when he finally said yes. It had been awkward, fumbling, and sometimes even painful. It had been perfect. 

"Ahh-- Fuck. Shit. Motherfuck, Tav-- I-- Oh god. Shaking me all apart. Fuck. Clenching around-- So-- Mmnnn, fuck. Tavros--"

What Tavros was sure _would_ be at the top, was this. This. Gamzee babbling and yelling and moaning and screaming; coming completely undone. And doing it all because of him. All for him. He was the one doing this to his matesprit. He was the one bringing Gamzee higher than anything else ever could. Him. And then he'd raise his own voice and twist _just so_ and Gamzee would beg and plead--

"Tavtavtavtav--fuck! Please, Tavros-- Oh _fuck_. Pail-- I-- _I--_! Tavros! Tav _ros_! Tav-- Fuck! _Tavros!_ TAV--! _TAAAVROS!_ "

\--and Tavros wouldn't get the pail. Those last few moments with indigo slick and beautiful all over between them, until he added his own color to it, inside and outside his perfect Gamzee, were so far above that the list couldn't even begin to compare. 

"Mmm, kinky motherfucker. Best mess. The most beautiful motherfucking miracle; this wicked picture we just made."


End file.
